Hearts of Deception
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: There hearts were made to make people think they fell in love. They never met to fall themselves. It was the perfect plan. But here comes the ultimate backfire. RikuSora AxelRoxas LeonCloud
1. Prologue Never falter never fail

**A/N** I know they might seem really heartless and OCC. But they are supposed to be emotionless. They will go more into there normal characters latter on in the story.

**Summary** They were the perfect experiments. They were the perfect children. They never faltered. There hearts were made to make people think they fell in love. They never met to fall themselves. The perfect plan. The ultimate backfire. RikuSora AxelRoxas LeonCloud

**Warning** Violence galore, cursing, yaoi, sexual activity, character death, and all together really fucked up thinking.

**Disclaimer** Now I am just guessing here but Kingdom Hearts didn't seem like it was created by a person suffering from PMF so I am guessing it isn't mine because I do suffer from Psycho Mind Fuck. Go figure I didn't think I had that much money anyway.

**Hearts of Deception**

**Prologue****: Never Falter Never Fail**

Aeris jumped excitedly the secret she never told anyone was coming. _With the job I have I think I deserve some time like this._ When there was a knock at the door she yelled, "I'll get it!" In fear her little brother Squall would answer the door.

Then she took a dead run to the door. Opening it she saw the boy on the other side. But maybe boy wasn't the right word. More like handsome hunk of a man. His spiky blond hair seeming to shimmer like gold in the sun and his baby blue eye's glowing with a gentle kindness her heart began to beat franticly.

But little known to her that that glow was actually the glow that sealed her fate and passed her judgment. "I'll be home latter. Don't throw any parties Squall. Just because I make a lot of money doesn't mean you can blow it on whatever you want." She teased her brother as she ran out the door. Her only knowledge that he had heard her was his annoyed grunt. She giggled at her brother's common response.

"Shall we go?" His voice was as smooth as honey it made her want to melt.

"Of course." Aeris giggled. The boy inwardly smirked she was so foolish, so juvenile. He had trouble believing she was an important member of that company. But even if she wasn't she had done something that his master's didn't like and that was reason enough. It's not like it mattered why she had to die she just had to die.

"So where would you like to go." His voice never gave off his thought and it couldn't give away his emotions because after all he was built to not have any.

"How about the park."

"Perfect." When he said it he made it sound like he was wanting to go and spend wonderful alone time with the one he _loved._ When in all reality he knew some dark corners in the park. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He had been on this assignment for a little over a year the longest one yet. They had asked him to wrap it up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aeris reached for one of the flowers it was a beautiful red flower that reminded her of a sun set. It reminded her blond haired boyfriend of blood but then again most things did. Not that she knew she seemed oblivious of the world around her.

Bringing the flower up to her face she inhaled deeply and sighed. She loved flowers especially these they smelled so good nothing could really describe its beautiful sent or that of any flower she loved the most. They just gave her a feeling of happiness. She was for sure that if she hadn't of had to take over the family business so her brother wouldn't have to then she would have been a florist.

They continued on there walk in the park and not much was being said. He didn't normally start conversations and she was too locked in a fantasy of her working in a flower shop, and still dating him of course.

She only became a bit more aware of her surrounding's when the entered a dark area in the park. Normally she would be completely alert in these areas especially with the type of work she was involved in but she trusted him. That was her down fall.

All the sudden she felt soft warm lips slam agents hers then she was rammed into a wall. She opened her eyes wide and saw herself staring into her boyfriends stormy blue eyes. Deciding it was safe she closed her eyes.

His hands began to roam her body she moaned in pleasure and reached her hand up to unbutton his shirt. To be truthful she was the only one enjoying this moment he on the other hand was completely board.

As his hands stroked her on her breast Aeris could feel a warm sensation and craved more and more. He felt nothing as her hands traced patterns on his strong chest. By now she knew she needed to pull back to breath but he wouldn't let her. Suddenly her mind began to wander she saw her mom and dad just moments before they left and never came back. She saw when she had started her job.

By the time she saw every time she had spent with her little brother making him laugh and smile something hardly anyone else could drag out of him, or how happy he seemed when she told him how proud of him she was as she practically raised him as a child did she finally realize that she was slowly suffocating. Try as she may to pull back and get some air she couldn't he wouldn't let her but why. _Remember to be careful in who you trust this organization has many enemies_. She heard this warning echo in her head she had remembered the most important warning of her life just a little too late.

"_I love you Aeris."_

"_I love you to Squall."_

"_Will you take care of me forever sis?"_

"_Forever Squall."_

The world began to go black as her heart beat for the last time she had her last thought. _I'm sorry Squall forgive me I wanted to care for you always._

He felt her heart stop beating and mumbled to himself as her lifeless body fell to the ground, "Finally it took her forever to die. Damn worthless bitch." Bending down he sighed this scene just wasn't violent enough for his taste's. Deciding it probably wouldn't be violent enough in his master's eyes as well he striped her body of all its clothing and pulled out his knife.

First he shredded her clothing then spread it around the area. Then he took his knife and cut off four fingers on her right hand and three fingers on her left. Then he took the knife and decorated her body with deep long gashes the most noticeable were the ones on her breast, arms, and stomach. Her face was so covered in scratches that you couldn't even make out her face.

There was only one thing truly untouched her eyes that were also left wide open staring out into nothingness. After he had left the makings on her he then separated her arms, legs, and her head from her body.

Satisfied with his work he bent down and sucked the blood off her cold dead lips and whispered. "Goodnight _love_." He left all of her body parts there except for her finger that held the ring her brother had given to her for her 16th birthday. To make his latest job well done.

**Another heart stops **

And there you have it my first chapter of Hearts of Deception. So tell me what you think trust me I need feed back on this story I am really afraid that it isn't that good and it is such a short chapter I need to try and make them longer. I feel so bad for Aeris. I was like cringing as I wrote this I mean she really cared about him and he killed her and then militated her body. I also feel really bad for Squall she was the only family he had left and they were close he wont take this death easily. Know this now I must have at least three reviews before I update again. Reviews are my inspiration for my story. SO REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is not a chapter, I just feel that after…many years of absence I should explain why I have been gone and reassure anyone who has not stormed off in frustration that I do not intend to abandon my stories. It's just that real life has really gotten in the way. So much has happened over these past few years that I wouldn't even know where to start. But rest assured that I have not given up and hope to get back on the writing horse very soon. Again so sorry.


End file.
